


The Bat Family

by Midnightbluejay



Series: Robin's admirers [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Everyone Loves Robin, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Batfamily (DCU), Reverse bat bros, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightbluejay/pseuds/Midnightbluejay
Summary: After a few months have passed, Robin has been happy with his boyfriends. However, even though the boys know about his father, they weren't ready to meet Robin's big brothers
Relationships: Aqualad/Robin, Batman and Robin - Relationship, Dick Gray/Kaldur'ahm, Dick Grayson/ Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Connor Kent, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash/Robin, Kid Flash/Superboy/Aqualad/Red Arrow/Robin, Red Arrow/Robin, Superboy/Robin, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Robin's admirers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905073
Comments: 19
Kudos: 75





	1. The Bat Family

A few months have passed since Robin told his father about his boyfriends, along with some other people. Some being the mentors of the other boys, Flash was glad Wally told Robin his feelings, cause in all honesty he was kinda getting annoyed with how Wally would talk about Robin but didn’t know how to confess to him. The same goes for Aquaman, he was actually thinking about confessing for Kaldur. As for Green Arrow, he was kinda slow. At first when Roy said he wanted to join the team, he was excited he thought Roy wanted to be with his friends. Well technically he was right in away, Green Arrow failed to noticed how Roy would always stare at Robin, until Black Canary pointed it out about how whenever Roy and Robin were in the same room, Roy’s behavior would change. Not to mention the side glares he would give when someone from the team was too close to Robin. When she mention Roy’s feelings about Robin, he wasn’t against it, in fact he was actually kind of hoping Robin would accept Roy’s feelings. Finally when it came to Superman, he was curious.

After every member of the league talked to him about Conner, he thought he should make an effort. After all Conner has been trying to get to know Superman and bond with him, and when Batman told him about how Conner’s last name to be Kent, he couldn’t help but feel glad that. Finally gathering the courage to talk to him, he told Conner about what he knows.

“Some of the members told me that you chose a last name for yourself.” Superman said calmly.

“Uh yeah it’s Kent.” Conner told him calmly but couldn’t help feel a little awkward.

“My secret identity is Clark Kent.” Supermen told him still in a calm tone.

The sudden realization made Conner panic a little, he wanted to know Superman a little better and accept him as his son, but now he feels he blew it.

“I-I didn’t know I was just-“ Conner tried to explain but Superman cut him off.

“No no I’m glad actually, Kent it fits you.” Superman said changing from a calm to a proud tone in his voice.

Conner smiled, he felt happy that Superman is now seeing him as his son. He also noticed that there was something else on Superman’s mind.

“Uh is there something else?” Conner asked a little curious about Superman. He’s glad that Superman is finally taking an interest in him, but couldn’t help but notice that Superman was bother by something.

“Well I’ve heard from some of the other members that you’re in a relationship with Robin and the other young members.” Superman said a bit awkwardly almost sounding a little uncomfortable.

“Yeah we are.” Connor said confirming with what Superman has heard.

“You don’t have an issue with that do you?” Connor asked upset and feeling as if he already disappointed Superman for some weird reason.

“No! not at all! I just wanted to make sure that you and all your boyfriends are being safe is all.” Superman said still sounding a little embarrassed.

“Well we are, so there’s no need to worry for now.” Connor said trying to reassure Superman.

“Good, also if you’re not too busy, I can help you get a handle on your powers.”Superman offered placing a hand on Connor’s shoulder.

Connor was a little taken back by the offer, he couldn’t help but smile a little. He told him they could train together next week, and Superman agreed. On his way back to the cave, Connor still had a smile on his face. When he got to the cave he went towards the lounge where he saw his boyfriends.

“Someone’s in a good mood today.” Robin said happily as he went up to give Connor a kiss.

Connor told the others about what happened just a few hours ago, they were surprised and happy for Connor. The boys were glad that Connor was finally able to get some time with Superman, as the boys were all cuddled together and watching a movie Robin’s phone vibrated. He got up and smiled a little when he saw the caller I.D.

“I’ll be right back.” Robin said as he got up and walked out of the lounge.

The boys watched Robin leave, when he was far enough Roy said something to other boys.

“He smiled when he looked at his phone.” He said sounding a little upset.

“Maybe it was a friend from his school or something?” Wally said trying to calm Roy down.

Before Roy could say anything else, Connor told them to be quiet. Thankfully Robin wasn’t far away so he was able to hear what Robin was saying.

“You guys are coming back?! When?!” Robin asked excitedly.

Connor kept listening to Robin’s conversation, the other boys saw the confusion on Connor’s face. He turned to the others and told them what he heard.

“He said you guys so a group of people might be coming to see Robin.” Connor said with a little bit of jealousy in his voice.

The other boys were caught off guard when Connor said a group, Roy was feeling a bit possessive of Robin, while Wally and Kald’ur were curious about who the group was. Connor tried to listen a little more of Robin’s mysterious conversation, but he warned the others that Robin was on his way back and turned their bodies facing the t.v.. When Robin walked in he had a smile on his face, and he made his way back to Connor’s side and snuggled closer to him. While Robin watching the t.v. the boys exchanged glances at each other, wondering who’s gonna ask Robin about his phone call. About an hour passed and they were still watching t.v., however, Connor couldn’t help it but asked Robin about his phone call.

“Who was that?” he asked very straight forward, which made the other three face palmed.

“Who was who?” Robin asked caught off guard and a little confused about the question.

“The person you were talking on the phone.” Connor said with a bit of jealousy slipping out.

Robin knew what Connor meant, but he couldn’t tell him or his other boyfriends yet he kinda wanted to surprise them.

“Let’s just say they’re a group of people I want you guys to meet just not yet.” Robin explained as he held Connor’s hand and gently rubbed Connor’s knuckles.

The boys couldn’t help but feel curious about the mysterious group Robin wanted them to meet. Over the next few days the boys couldn’t help but be curious about when they were gonna meet the group, thankfully Robin told they would meet them on Friday. Hearing that answer only satisfied about half of their curiosity, the boys met up in the lounge to talk about Robin and the mysterious group of people.

“So who do you think they are?” Wally asked as he grabbed a can of soda from the fridge.

“I don’t know maybe some friends?” Roy said trying to figure out who the group might be.

“What if… they’re more boyfriends?” Connor asked in a serious but sad and angry tone.

Roy and Wally were shocked about Connor’s answer, thankfully Kaldur was able to calm all three of them down.

“Seeing how we’re meeting them here in the cave, it is safe to say that the group we are meeting are possibly some friends of Robin. Besides if they were more boyfriends you all know that Robin would talk to us about it.” Kaldur said in a calm voice hoping the other three would calm down and stop stressing about the situation.

The three calmed down, but then they heard the computer voice echoed “Robin B01”. The four of them were about to leave the lounge, but Robin came in with a smile on his face. As he walked in he greeted each of his boyfriends with a kiss.

“Hey you ready to meet them?” Robin asked with excitement in his voice.

The boys nodded their heads and went to the mission room with Robin, when they got there the girls, Black Canary, and their mentors were there, along with three older boys who they didn’t recognize. Robin ran to them and gave each of them a hug, which made the others mad and confuse. Robin turned around and introduce them to the team.

“Team meet my big brothers!” Robin said excitedly. When he said big brothers all four of his boyfriends went wide eyed.


	2. Overprotective Scary Big Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets Robin's big brothers, and each one of his boyfriends are kinda freaking out and scared at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here is the new chapter I hope you like it if you did let me know, also I want to say sorry for the wait things have been kinda crazy at home, and also I hope you all are staying safe and I wish you all a good day/night!

Big brothers?! was the same thought that went through all four boys’s mind. Even the girls were kinda shocked that Robin had brothers. Robin took the liberty to introduce his brothers to the team.

“Damian, Tim, Jason, these are M’gann, Artemis, and Zantanna.” As Robin introduced his brothers to his teammates, he introduced the girls first, then walked over to the boys.

“And this is Connor, Wally, Roy, and Kaldu’r my boyfriends.” Robin said as he gave his brothers a smile.

When Robin introduced they all felt a bit nervous, Wally stepped up and held his hand out to shake them. Tim was the first one to shake Wally’s hand, when they went to shake his hand he instantly gave his hand a bone crushing shake.

“Wow uh strong grip heh heh.” Wally joked nervously.

Next was Jason, and Wally went to shake his hand Jason’s hand was just as bone crushing as Tim’s. Next was Damian, and when he shook Wally’s hand, Wally that his hand was broken. When he walked back to the others, the boys saw Wally’s face changed from calm to pain. Which made Roy and Kaldu’r looked a little surprised, as for Connor when he went to shake their hands, he was surprised by their strong grips despite him having super strength. Next when it was Roy and Kaldu’r’s turn, they were at disbelief too.

“Now that everyone in introduced how we show you guys around the cave?” Robin asked calmly with a small smile still on his face. 

They all nodded their heads, and Robin led the group. Robin was in the front and his brothers were behind him, the team was not that far back, but they kept their distance. The reason why was because they were having a psychic conversation, the only one not part of it was Robin.

“Are you guys okay?” M’gann asked with concerned in her voice.

“Yeah why wouldn’t we?” Wally asked sounding a little nervous

“Because you’re still rubbing your hand from when you shook their hands.” Artemis pointed out as she saw Wally rubbing his hand as if trying to get rid of some pain.

“Also you guys are back here with us instead of next to Robin.” Zatanna said as she a bit confused about why they were with them and not Robin.

All four of the boys turned their heads to the side to avoid, the stares the girls were giving them. Artemis then clicked it together as to why the boys weren’t near Robin.

“Are you guys afraid of Robin’s brothers?” She asked trying not to sound so amused.

All four of them blushed a little, showing that Artemis’s guess was right. All the girls had smirks on their faces, Wally was about say something, but a voice interrupted them.

“Are you guys okay? you’ve been quiet this whole time.”

The group turned to see Robin and brothers staring at them, Robin had concern on his face while his brothers had no emotion on their. The group didn’t say anything and stay quiet, but the silence was broken was Tim spoke.

“I’m guessing you guys a psychic conversation aren’t you?” Tim asked in a calm voice yet it somehow sounded he was a bit annoyed.

Again the group stay quiet, but Artemis spoke up trying to see if she could try to ease the tension in the room.

“Okay yes, we were having psychic conversation, but it was nothing bad we swear.” Artemis explained hoping they could move pass the awkward moment they’re having right now.

“It was about you guys.” Connor spoke, and the boys wearing hoping he wasn’t tell them the real reason about why they were having a conversation.

“Honestly we were just surprised that’s all. We didn’t know Dick had any brothers.” Connor explained.

“Well let’s just say we prefer to keep it a secret.” Tim explained as he placed his hand on Robin’s shoulder.

“Speaking of keeping things a secret, how is it the three of us didn’t know that our baby bird here has four boyfriends?” Jason asked placing his hand on Robin’s other shoulder.

“Todd makes an excellent point for once, why are we now just learning about that our brother is in a relationship with four boys? Actually better question, do the four of you really care about our brother? or is he a toy to you?” Damian asked calmly as he gently rubbed Robin’s head.

Even though the three of them were speaking in a calm tone, they couldn’t help felt a shiver run down each of the spines. Not only that, but they also felt if they answered wrong or said something that might upset them they would instantly break into a fight.

“Will you guys knock it off!?” Robin asked with annoyance in his voice as he got out of his brothers grasp.

“They really do care about me and I’m not a toy to them!” Robin said still annoyed with his brothers about their overprotectiveness.

His brothers didn’t say anything, instead the crossed their arms and stared at the team mostly the boys. Robin got even more annoyed with his brothers. The silence was broken when M’gann spoke.

“Hey about we watch some movies or play some video games?” She asked hoping it would lighten the mood.

They all nodded and went to the lounge, when they got there M’gann was making some snacks. Robin and Zatanna offered to help her, however, Artemis said how she promised she would help her mom so she had to leave. That left the boys and the batbros alone with each other, Wally was flipping through the channels looking for a good movie or show. While he was doing that, the other boys were looking at the tv the batbros on the other hand, they were staring at them and the boys felt their glares and couldn’t but feel nervous.

When Robin and the girls made their way to the couch, Robin was about to head over to his boyfriends. Instead he felt one of his brothers grab him and dragged him to his side. He looked to see that it was Damian who dragged him.

“Really Damian?” Robin asked as he was annoyed with his brother.

“What am I not allowed to spend sometime with my brother?” He asked as if there was no problem.

“Yeah we haven’t our little baby bird for a few weeks now.” Jason joined in as he wrapped his arm on Robin’s shoulder.

Before Robin could respond, Jason pulled down the collar of Robin’s hoodie, his eyes went wide and asked.

“Is this a hickey on your neck?” his voice sounded monotone but at the same time it was cold and serious.

His question caught the attention of the other two brothers, who were now joining Jason to examine Robin’s neck. To their surprise they saw a few more on their baby brother’s collar bone. Even though Robin had his sunglasses on, his team could tell he was getting nervous. However, the ones who were probably more scared were his boyfriends, the big brothers slowly turned their gaze to the direction of the boyfriends who were now hoping they could explain before a fight could break out.


	3. Having a talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bat bros found out that their baby brother has some hickeys, and now they are ready to kill and Robin tries to calm them down so they could talk things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I want to say I'm really sorry for the wait, I was busy with school and family stuff. Also my writer's block is back so that's fun T-T, but finally I was able to write the new chapter and I hope you like if you did let me know, and hopefully the next chapter won't take too long again very sorry for the wait. With that said I wish you all a good day/night.

Everyone stayed quiet not knowing what to say, the boys could feel the batbros glares on them. M’gann andwanted to say something, but Zatanna mentally told her no because it was between the boys and Robin’s brothers. A little hesitant she stayed quiet, and turned her attention to the interaction between the boys.

“Well who’s gonna answer my question?” Jason asked sounding a little annoyed with how none of the boys are talking.

With the awkward tension filling the room, Robin stepped up and told his brothers a small lie hoping it would calm them down a little.

“Will you guys knock it off? Okay fine yes it’s a hickey but-“ Before Robin could finish, his brothers jumped out of their seats and pulled out some weapons. Jason pulled out a gun, Damian was a sword, and for Tim with it was a bo-staff.

Seeing the weapons being pulled out sent the boys into a small panic. Luckily Robin was able to jump in front of his brothers to stop them, along with M’gann and Zantanna.

“Little bird move the three of us need to have a talk with your boyfriends.” Jason said his voice calmly but at the same time very threatening.

“Guys really that’s enough!” Robin exclaimed trying to reason with his brothers, but it didn’t work.

“Grayson be honest with us did they force themselves on you?” Damian asked calmly yet in a cold serious tone.

Before speaking, he mentally told M’gann that her and Zatanna should leave, seeing how the topic right now is mainly about him and his boyfriends. At first M’gann was a bit hesitant, but Robin was able to convince her and M’gann took Zatanna’s hand and they both headed out. With the girls out of the room, there was an awkward tension of silence.

“No they didn’t. Everything was consensual.” Robin said calmly as he stared at his brothers as he saw their expressions changed from anger to shock and surprise.

Everyone stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. His brothers put their weapons away, but Damian suddenly pulled Robin towards him and the two of them walked out. Tim and Jason were about to follow along with the other boys, but the two of them sent the boys a glare which made them stop. The two of them then went to follow Damian and Robin, when they left M’gann and Zatanna walked back in the room.

“Hey is everything okay?” M’gann asked gently as she saw the boys looking a bit upset about something.

“Let’s just something a personal topic was kinda mentioned and the four of us aren’t on their good side right now.” Wally explained sounding a little frustrated.

“Uh what happened exactly?” Zatanna asked confused and curious while her tone of voice was gentle.

Roy was the one who explained what happened, after he finished both of the girls were trying to not let their laughter out. Seeing them shaking from not trying to laugh, the boys rolled their eyes and told the girls to let it out. The girls laughed, after a minute of laughing they finally calmed down.

“Guys, don’t worry with how you treat Robin, I’m sure his brothers won’t try to kill any of you.” Zatanna said trying to reassure the boys.

“How do you think we treat him?” Connor asked curious by what Zatanna meant.

“I mean that you all care about Robin, and you would never hurt him or use him in any way. You guys have nothing to worry about.” Zatanna explained.

“She right you know, you guys treat Robin with extra care. Plus you guys act professional when we go on missions. And when we’re aren’t on missions, you guys don’t fight I mean you guys have some disagreements every once in awhile, but other than that you guys would never do anything to hurt him.” M’gann said as she helped back up Zatanna’s answer.

Hearing the girls helped the boys calmed down a little, but even though the girls said things about their relationship with Robin they still felt that they need to convince his brothers that they would never hurt or take advantage of Robin. While the girls were trying to calm the boys down, Robin was being dragged by his oldest brother with the other two older boys following them. Damian dragged Robin all the way to the mission room, thankfully Black Canary wasn’t in the room she was probably somewhere else in the cave with the other members.

“Okay just to make sure we heard you right, you let them take advantage of you?!” Jason askedhis voice full of anger and confusion.

“NO! They didn’t!” Robin scream a little clearly annoyed and mad that his brothers aren’t listening to him.

“Dick, be honest with us. Was everything REALLY consensual?” Tim asked, his voice being gentle but also serious.

“Yes everything was, they also told me that if there was something I wasn’t comfortable or didn’t want to do they would stop right away.” Robin explain as he calmed down a little.

All four stay quiet for a few a minute or two, then Damian walked up toward Robin. He took off his mask so that Robin could see his eyes, Damian was calm but before speaking he took a deep breath and said.

“Dick, be honest. Do all those boys REALLY want to be in a relationship with you? Or are they just using you as their personal toy?” Damian asked as he tried to keep his voice calm and making sure no anger slipped out.

“For the last time yes they do want to be in a relationship, and no I'm not a toy to them. I know this is because…. I’m the one that told them I wanted to be in a relationship with all four of them.” Robin said in a nervous tone not knowing how his brothers would react.

Throughout this visit their baby brother has left them speechless a bunch of times now, granted Robin has left his brothers speechless from time to time but not so much in one day.

“You suggested to being in a relationship with all four?” Tim asked confirming what his little brother had said.

Robin nodded his head confirming his brother’s question.

The three of stay not knowing what to say, but with his sunglasses off Damian was the first one to see that Robin’s eyes were starting to water a little. Not wanting to make his little brother cry, he walked towards him and wrapped him in his arms.

“Seeing how much they mean to you, I am willing to give them a chance.” Damian said trying to comfort his brother.

“Well I guess getting to know them won’t be the end of us, but if they say something or do something stupid that hurts you I will shoot them.” Jason said agreeing on giving them a chance, and promising to protect his baby brother.

Tim was still a bit skeptical about them, but he shrugged his shoulders and said.

“If these two are giving them a chance I might as well too, but like Jason said if they say or do anything stupid i’ll join Jason on beating them up.”

Robin let out a small laugh and hugged his two brothers, he thanked his brothers and the four of them walked back towards the lounge.

**Author's Note:**

> After finally getting rid of my bad writers block, I was able to write the first chapter of the sequel to the story. Also I wanted to thank those who liked the first story and from helping get some inspiration to help make the sequel, and I hope you all like it.


End file.
